A Female Magi Aladdin: A Blue Eyed Braided Blue Haired Brat
by Td03
Summary: Aladdin took up Hakuei's offer to meet her nations magi and come to Kou Empire. At first Aladdin is still male. But he's actually female. Don't worry, there'll be a very reasonable explanation. It won't just be some random spell gone wrong or something. It'll probably be Female AladdinxJudal. But there will be some Kouha, Hakuryuu, Alibaba moments with her. PLOT'S PURELY MINE! Td03
1. You can meet my nations magi

**Magi Aladdin: A Blue Eyed Braided Blue Haired Brat**

* * *

**Hahaha, from the title, it's Judal written all over!**

**Hy, it's Td03! And this is Female Aladdin fanfic. **

**Summary: Aladdin took up Ren Hakuei's offer to meet her nations magi and come to Kou Empire.**

**Disclaimer: Magi is owned by Ohtaka- sensei, not me.**

* * *

**At first Aladdin is still male. But he's actually female. Don't worry, there will be a pretty reasonable explanation. It won't just be some random spell gone wrong or something. It will probably be Aladdin x Judal. But there will be some Kouha, Hakuryuu and Alibaba moments with her. And if you put many review about either of these four I might change it to your liking.**

**Did you know that Ohtaka-sensei originally planned to make Aladdin a girl all along? But then change her as a he? I just found out in Volume 2! Or was it Volume 3?**

**Warning****: Because Aladdin is going to Kou Empire very soon and not to Sindria like in canon, this is where the Ren family will get a new first impression on him.**

**Warning****: And I want to focus on Aladdin, so I can't have too many characters. I just can't. So let's all pretend the unnamed 5 princesses and Kourin never exist in the first place. Which means they only have 4 Kou members; En, Mei, Ha, and Gyoku.**

**Warning****: I have not read about Kouen, Koumei, Kougyoku, Kouha, eh... pretty much all of the characters except Aladdin, so don't be surprised if some of them might be OOC, Ok? I'm too bored to do research. I'm doing a chapter for my DP & RotG fic and my DP & Twilight fic. And DP & HP and Conan, too.**

**Warning****: Aladdin is Solomon's proxy in canon right? Solomon is the god of that world right? And if Solomon is sending Aladdin to this world to stop the Al-Thamen, it won't be much of a surprise if the Al-Thamen already know of Aladdin's existence and is manipulating his path (like Jamil's). So in this fanfiction, Aladdin is Solomon's 'wild card', and unknown variable to piece the puzzle!**

**Warning****: I didn't do any research whatsoever about Wisdom of Solomon, so it might be a bit different, or I'm gonna add some new abilities. Meh, don't worry, it's still a long way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : "You can meet my nations magi"**

_**Aladdin's Point of View**_

After my talk with Paimon-chan, Hakuei-oneesan ordered several of the armymen who were still alive to tie Ryosai up. I feel bad for having Ugo-kun to kill the army. There must be about a hundred or more. But Ugo-kun said they were traitors, one of the worst kind. They were artilerrymen who swore on their life to protect their nation, Kou Empire yet they gladly betray their own leader. Sometimes I wonder what were in their minds? All those trouble for 'honor'?

We'll pray for their souls tonight, okay, Ugo? Traitors or not, they were people. I think I saw some flowers on our way here. They were yellow and orange I think.

Dorji-niisan and Touya-neesan and some of the people of Kouga came on their horses shortly. Dorji-niisan said he noticed I went missing after Granny died and he saw Ugo-kun large footprints so he gathered everyone and followed the footprints.

Touya-neesan treated Seisyun Ri-oneesan's injuries and I helped Hakuei-oneesan to pull those bows slowly. I didn't do much. I don't have much experience on healing wounds so Touya-neesan helped me. I'm glad their injuries aren't so bad. They were strong. I don't think I can take anymore death today, especially not after Granny died.

I pursed my lips and gripped my staff. Don't leave me Granny.

But Hakuei-oneesan is still weak from her wounds. Touya-neesan insisted both of them to stay in the village and rest for at least one night. At first Hakuei-oneesan declined because she didn't want to be a burden but Seisyun Ri-oneesan is worried so she agreed. She sent the troops back to their camp after sworing them not to betray her again and they would not let Ryosai go. She's a good leader, I think I can see why Paimon-chan supported her to be king.

...King, huh?

We went back to the village safely and had a feast. Touya-neesan was being mean. She wouldn't let me drink some milk from the horses. They were sweet.

I finished my fair share of meat when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Aladdin-kun?" It was Hakuei-oneesan.

"Hm?" I swallowed my meat and faced her, and I was a bit surprised she partially bowed to me, "Aladdin, I would like for you to know that you have Kou Empire's and my deepest gratitude for aiding me and my companion for the arrest of Ryosai. And I would like to return the favor for you."

I have a feeling she had expected me to decline her offer because she wasn't disconcerted when I did.

"Are you sure? I could give you a set of proper travelling equipment? You are a traveller, right?"

"No thanks. I'm fine on my own," I brightened, "Plus, I have Ugo-kun!"

"Aladdin! You're throwing away such a big favour? Why not ask for a ride to Qishan?" it was one of Dorji-niisan's friends, the one with the funny haircut.

"Moshu!" Touya-neesan hit his shoulder lightly.

Hakuei-oneesan looked delighted though, "You are heading to Qishan?"

I nodded, and grabbed a bowl of horse milk, "There's someone I want to meet."

"May I ask for their name?"

"Alibaba-kun!" I grinned. Dorji-niisan ruffled my already messed up hair. My magic turban had been washed by Touya-neesan earlier and now I'm waiting for it to dry. There was still stains of Granny's blood.

"The little kid almost cried when he found out Qishan's 2 years away," Dorji-niisan said.

"I didn't cry!" I shoved his arm, "and I'm not little!"

"To me you are."

"Well, Qishan is west from here, if I recall. You can come to my nation with me and go there with my cousin, Kougyoku Ren, a few weeks later. She's heading to Balbadd for some.. acquantance with the king."

"It's alright, Hakuei-oneesan. I wasn't expecting any favour. I cared about Granny and everyone, that's why I helped. Besides, I'll just ride along in one of the caravans next spring bazaar."

"You'll be crossing the desert! And it's miles away. That's not counting this meadow as well!" Seisyun Ri-oneesan said.

"And man eating plants and bandits," Moshu said.

"I can handle it. I _had_ had handled it."

"You can meet my nations magi."

* * *

**I am rewriting this fic. Nothin' much, just combining 2 chapters in 1. Cuz, I'm kinda disappointed in looking at the short chapters. I like them longer. While it's still long for me to update, I AM NOT QUITTING! Unless I officially say this or any of my fics is discontinued, which this is not by the way, or I recieved a sudden death in the middle of the road or something (Which, let's all pray no such fate befall us authors, like Charles Dickens... Amin), I am still writing fictions.**

**And I'm so sorry the chapters are short and that it's basically a cheap rip off from the manga. ****I don't own the laptop, it's my Dad's and I'm writing fanfics behind their backs. My parents are so againts me doing this but writing stories and drawing manga or whatever are my passion! So, I don't have much time to type it or even open the internet. I swear when I get my own laptop I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night to type them. (if I can wake up in the middle of the night ._.)**

* * *

_**No one's Point of View**_

"You can meet my nations magi."

Now that captured Aladdin's interest. He tilted his head in curiosity. He put his finger on his lips and hummed. To them, he looked like a little boy deciding which is better, red or blue?

It was either go on an adventure and look for Alibaba with the possibility that he might have gone somewhere. Or go to Kou Empire, meet another magi and find out more about what he is, go to Balbadd, go to Qishan and look for Alibaba with a higher possibility that he might have gone somewhere.

'What do you think I should do, Ugo-kun?' he thought. No response. He wasn't really expecting any. 'What would Alibaba-kun say?'

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Ah... Aladdin!"_

_"Whoa.. It feels nice and calm..."_

_"Yeah.."_

_"I'm not sleepy anymore..."_

_"Let's talk."_

_"OK!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"You know.. that was dangerous! Our adventure... I thought I was gonna die.. Seven times."_

_"Hee.. I thought we were gonna die when those big ants chased us. Ah.. they were scary."_

_"But, the eggs are pretty!"_

_"Those shiny moss is also beautiful!"_

_"We could sell them if we took them.. We'll have so much money.."_

_"H-Hey.. we already have so many treasure.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Alibaba-kun... why do you want to collect money so badly?"_

_"Eh? Well... many reasons. I just needed money. You know, to live and all. First, I can do tradings with it, trading pumps me up! At South, there's a nation called 'Sindria'! A paradise build by Sinbad! I'm gonna trade there, get rich, and reach 'Sinbad Dream'!"_

_"Kyaa~ Cool! Sounds fun!"_

_"Yeah!... Before that though.. I had to finish somethings in Balbadd.. What about you Aladdin?"_

**_Flashback End_**

Ren Hakuei smiled when Aladdin agreed to go with her.

* * *

**Please Review. and do forgive me for not writing it longer.I'm so sorry the chapters are short and that it's basically a cheap rip off from the manga. ****I don't own the laptop, it's my Dad's and I'm writing fanfics behind their backs. My parents are so againts me doing this but writing stories and drawing manga or whatever are my passion! So, I don't have much time to type it or even open the internet. I swear when I get my own laptop I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night to type them. (if I can wake up in the middle of the night)**

**Td03 out.**


	2. Their Little Promise

**Magi Aladdin: A Blue Eyed Braided Blue Haired Brat**

* * *

**Hahaha, from the title, it's Judal written all over!**

**Hy, it's Td03! And this is Female Aladdin fanfic.**

**Summary: Aladdin took up Ren Hakuei's offer to meet her nations magi and come to Kou Empire.**** An entirely new AU. Don't be surprised if the Ren family might be a bit OOC, I don't exactly read all the manga chapters and I don't surf the web to search about them. It would limit my range of imagination(Spongebob's rainbow of imagination there :P)**

**Disclaimer: Magi is owned by Ohtaka- sensei, not me.**

* * *

**At first Aladdin is still male. But he's actually female. Don't worry, there will be a pretty reasonable explanation. It won't just be some random spell gone wrong or something. It will probably be Aladdin x Judal. But there will be some Kouha, Hakuryuu and Alibaba moments with her. And if you put many review about either of these four I might change it to your liking.**

**Did you know that Ohtaka-sensei originally planned to make Aladdin a girl all along?**

**And I'm so sorry the chapters are short and that it's basically a cheap rip off from the manga. ****I don't own the laptop, it's my Dad's and I'm writing fanfics behind their backs. My parents are so againts me doing this but writing stories and drawing manga or whatever are my passion! So, I don't have much time to type it or even open the internet. I swear when I get my own laptop I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night to type them. (if I can wake up in the middle of the night ._)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Their little promise**

* * *

_**No One's Point of View**_

The next morning...

"... Thanks to Aladdin-kun, Ryosai has been confined. He will be dealt properly, I assure you. And do not worry, currently the constructions of your new home is undergoing. After you all have done packing and do some unfinished business here you may come to the Kou Empire. Here is the scroll for your permission to enter, there are a map that would show you the way to our nation if by any means you got lost in the way. We'll discuss the territorial borders and things you might want to add to your new home." Hakuei announced and handed Dorji the mentioned scroll.

Everyone had agreed that Dorji should take up Elder Baba's position now since Touya is still not on the appropiate age to took up the whole clan's responsibility. Some are still a bit miffed at the fact thay are giving themselves, as per say joined another nation but couldn't help but agree at the prospect of a new home. A real home, not just a made up tent that would be moved a few weeks later and so on.

And the bathroom... it's been a long time..

That's when they all finally noticed Aladdin's fidgeting.

"Nii-san... these clothes are heavy... I can't move..."

"What are you talking about? Your journey will be tough right? Those are needed."

"Nee-san..." Aladdin whined but Hakuei took Dorji's side on the matter, "Dorji-san is correct Aladdin. You need them." She said, making Aladdin pot. But the third princess of the first emperor pinched his cheek and voiced her opinion, "Aww.. you're so cute. Well, I guess this si it then! Do you want to say your goodbyes?"

* * *

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Wah wah.. Today, you are simply marvelous! Thank you so much for paying your debt with twice the salary! But why do you spend so much money on 'that'? Ah, it doesn't matter. I'm pretty tired of that idiot Jamil's sadist tendency anyway. It's unhealthy you know? Oh, I've always waited for the return of someone such as you! Lord Alibaba!"

"..." Alibaba pointedly ignored Budel's praise- rant continued to gaze outside the window.

"Music!" Budel clicked his fingers and the attendants did as he asked. He then poured a fine looking wine on to a fancy looking glass and continued to praise Alibaba hoping to get on his good side, "Today, I've prepared the best women and my number one wine. My wines are quite high on the price list on the East, did you know? That's why, that is why you must simply invest yout currency to me, hmm? It's fitting! Leave it all to me!"

Alibaba had had enough of hearing his words of fake praice sugar coiting words for the past three weeks and finally sighed. Budel read this the wrong way and thought his praising efforts finally paid off, ".. Hey, Oji-san... aren't you embarressed? Before you called me a trash and a dirty mouse and all..."

But Budel was in his happy little own world he automatically agreed to whatever Lord Alibaba says, "What are you talking about? I'm not embarressed at all!" His sick grumpy voice was forced to a high-pitched girly one and Alibaba had to hold back a wince. He sighed, feeling so tired all of the sudden, "... ahh.. whatever.." Alibaba sighed again and sat down on the couch Budel had recently bought for him a couple of weeks ago. He didn't even get to decline the offer when suddenly Budel's attendant carried this super comfy couch and dumped it here neatly. 'Money is number one in the world...' he thought.

_Tell me more about things no money or wine can buy!_

And just for a moment, a second that felt like forever, he saw Aladdin's form smiling at him beside him. His- no... _her_ innocent smile and wise deep blue eyes and calm voice.

'Aladdin...' _her_ name was stuck in his head for 21 days and he's never tired of thinking of it.

* * *

**_Flashback : No One's Point of View_**

"Hey, Aladdin. I've been bothering you too much, huh?"

"Hm?"

"I... I don't... I don;t think I'll finish the dungeon without you... No. In fact, I'd probably never come through that portal door anyway... I've always been like that. Always laid back but when threatened my feet trembled."

"..."

"I wanna tell you one day.. about my failure years ago. Point is, I'm... a cowerd."

He really was a cowerd. He didn't even do anything useful there. Aladdin was the one who beat those ants. Aladdin was the one who opened the door. Aladdin was the one who actually defeated Jamil. He didn't do anything. He could've ended Jamil's life and save them both the trouble but even with all of his superior act he was too cowerdly to take Jamil's life.

But he... _she_... just smiled... Aladdin just smiled at him...

"That's not true. You're very brave."

He was stunned when Aladdin said those words. No one had called him that. He never heard anyone saying the words 'Alibaba' and 'brave' in one sentence for so, so long. Not since his mother died.

"Remember when we first met back then? When that rich Oji-san call you names, you didn't get angry at all for your dreams being degraded. But.. when he belittle other people's life, you got angry, you even punch him, and you didn't even hesitate to risk your own life to save people. Ever since then.. I..." she stared at him straight in the eye and kept a perfectly innocent and straight face while saying, ".. I really like you!" And she said so sincerely.

"Even if one day you lost your confidence, you'll be fine. Alibaba's not a cowerd. Alibaba's a hero! And that's a fact! 'Cause... your my very precious friend, right?"

"...A..." he was so happy, "...A..." he wanted to cry, "...A... Aaah! Praising won't do anything! Anything! 'Cause I have money! We can eat lots of fruits and delicious meat anytime we want!"

"Yay! Food!"

"Yeah! Our adventure 'ends'?! No way! This isn't the end! There are many other dungeons.. and fun stuff.. and many thrills... so..." He pumped his fist in sheer happiness, "Let's discover every single one! We got free time right?! Let's go adventure together!" He had found a new obsession. Not money. Not trading. Not fixing up his past mistakes. But to go and spend time with Aladdin, his very own precious friend.

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered.

"Alright!"

"I can't wait! Hooray!" Aladdin took out a handful of coins and threw it in the air and see the light of the strange moonbeams reflected around them creating mini sunlights.

"We'll go together, OK?"

"Promise...?"

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

'I promise.. Aladdin..' he thought with a new set of determination.

* * *

**Warning****: Because Aladdin is going to Kou Empire very soon and not to Sindria like in canon, this is where the Ren family will get a new first impression on him.**

**Warning****: And I want to focus on Aladdin, so I can't have too many characters. I just can't. So let's all pretend the unnamed 5 princesses and Kourin never exist in the first place. Which means they only have 4 Kou members; En, Mei, Ha, and Gyoku.**

**Warning****: I have not read about Kouen, Koumei, Kougyoku, Kouha, eh... pretty much all of the characters except Aladdin, so don't be surprised if some of them might be OOC, Ok? I'm too bored to do research. I'm doing a chapter for my DP & RotG fic and my DP & Twilight fic. And DP & HP and Conan, too.**

**Warning****: Aladdin is Solomon's proxy in canon right? Solomon is the god of that world right? And if Solomon is sending Aladdin to this world to stop the Al-Thamen, it won't be much of a surprise if the Al-Thamen already know of Aladdin's existence and is manipulating his path (like Jamil's). So in this fanfiction, Aladdin is Solomon's 'wild card', and unknown variable to piece the puzzle!**

**Warning****: I didn't do any research whatsoever about Wisdom of Solomon, so it might be a bit different, or I'm gonna add some new abilities. Meh, don't worry, it's still a long way.**

* * *

**_Ren Kougyoku's Point of View_**

I sighed blissfully. It's such a pleasant day. The clouds are blocking the evil sun to give me sunburns. Judal-kun is too busy eating peaches on the tree. And Kouha-kun is doing my lovely hair.

"Stop kicking the water Gyoku-chan!"

I'm not kicking I'm merely swaying my feet! 'Kicking' is such a rude word! Besides the water isn't splashing around! But I did as he 'requested.'

"Fine."

"Seriously, what if more of your stupid fish decided to jump and slap my face?"

"There's no more you butchered her," I stated curtly, reminding him of why he is brushing my hair in the first place. I miss my Vanalene. She was such a beautiful fish. And quite expensive too. I miss the feeling of her rainbow colored fin brushing my feet.

Kouha-kun huffed but stayed quiet. I fiddled and brushed my fingers on the green grass. The gardeners had just clipped them. It's soft and even now. I looked around.

Ryuu-kun had just finished his training. I have to agree with Judal-kun, why does he keep training? He's strong, he could capture a dungeon now with Judal-kun but he hasn't. Isn't he ashamed to be the only one who hasn't captured a dungeon yet? I have, my Kou brothers all have, even Ei-chan have. All of us has been wondering why he wait so long.

Right now he's resting under that substantial peach tree. I could see him frowning every now and then whenever Judal-kun is dumping the pits near him.

Mei-niisama and Kaa-sama are both sitting on the bench. It has been painted magnolia ivory recently. They're both probably rejecting those foolish proposal letters.

I sighed. In a matter of a week I will be marrying King Ahbmad Saluja from the Kingdom of Balbadd. I wonder what he looks like. I hope he's handsome... (**A/N: **PUKE**)

* * *

**_No one's Point of View_**

When Kougyoku began to lose herself in her daydream, Kouen came into view, "A messenger had arrived. Hakuei had successfully persuaded the remnants of Kouga Empire to join us."

"Wonderful." Gyokuen commented. Koumei nodded in agreement and continue reading and rejecting the proposal letters.

"Gah, same old. Same old." Judal complained with his mouth full, throwing his earlier pit down near Hakuryuu, who had woken up from his sleep.

"Anything new, En?" Kouha asked, dully, more of a habit than curiosity.

"Apparently, yes. She is bringing a guest to stay here."

Well that was new. It's not often they let people inside their manor, let alone stay. The only ones they let in were Seisyun Ri, their attendants, their mother's creepy business partners and sometimes that idiot Ka Koubun of Kougyoku's. This si the Ren Household. If there's anyone requesting a meeting or discussion it'll take place in their Palace, not here.

"Who's the lucky one?" Kouha asked eagerly, but was a bit disappointed when his eldest brother shook his head, "She didn't say." The oldest Ren- aside from their parents- took out a neatly folded paper an flick it towards Judal who is hanging upside down to catch the letter. Much to his dismay, Hakuryuu caught the letter first and skimmed read his sister's note.

_Kouen-niisama, I have succesfully persuaded the people of Kouga to join our Kou Empire. There has been a few misfortune and loss. I will report them in detail directly. And I am bringing a guest to our manor, and I hope you pass along this message to Kaa-sama for permission. I am sure you all will find him very interesting. He wanted to go to Qishan, but I manage to convince him to come with me and go there from Balbadd with Kougyoku. And tell my dear Ryuu-kun I miss him so-_

Hakuryuu twitched his eye and gave the note to Judal, who began to read it loudly for the others to hear. While he love his sister very much he really wish she would stop babying him too openly.

"Well, if she thinks so, I suppose we should at least prepare a guest room. I will inform our helpers." Gyokuen announced and went inside their manor.

"All we know is it's a boy." Kouha said.

"Kouha! Hurry up! I need to look good before whoever he is coming! Make sure you divide them equally three! And braid the middle on neatly! Don't mess with my hair!"

"I will! Whatever!"

* * *

**Please Review. and do forgive me for not writing it longer.I'm so sorry the chapters are short and that it's basically a cheap rip off from the manga. ****I don't own the laptop, it's my Dad's and I'm writing fanfics behind their backs. My parents are so againts me doing this but writing stories and drawing manga or whatever are my passion! So, I don't have much time to type it or even open the internet. I swear when I get my own laptop I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night to type them. (if I can wake up in the middle of the night)**

**Please review! 'cause I can't tell if this story is being read or not if you don't leave any evidence, which is called a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Td03 out.**

* * *

**. I am eternally grateful to (...) for reviewing my fiction.**

Carson

Angel-Rei-chan1 : Thanks for explaining Kouha's, Koumei's and Kouen's personality!

jwadd2

Kujo Kasuza : Thanks for understanding

aLaJuKou : That's a lot of MAGI there..

AnonPloko

EternalTearsoftheSky

squirtlepokemon215

* * *

_**Can any of u tell me why is there so many Kouen x Hakuei fanfics out there? What's the official story in manga? Is there somekind of love affair? I don't exactly read ALL of the chapters.. I just skipped the manga. I only read the Aladdin ones.. :P**_


End file.
